El miedo de todo papà
by IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl
Summary: Hiashi tiene miedo, mucho miedo, ¿de veras?. El gran final.
1. Chapter 1

**El miedo de todo papà.**

El fic esta concentrado en Hiashi, por eso sale con Neji o Hinata. Me mandan reviews, eh?

**1r miedo. Miedo a los toques y espiadas..**

Hiashi le tiene miedo a Neji.

Tiene miedo de que quiera tocar a Hinata con fines y propòsitos sexuales.

-Neji –Le hablo un dìa- tienes prohibido acercarte a menos de 30 centimetros de Hinata.

-No entiendo por que, pero si lo ordena, esta bien Hiashisama.

Pensò que asi Neji no tocarìa a Hinata y esta no seria pervertida por su depravado sobrino.

Pero un dìa, lo vio usando el bykugan justo una pared atrás de donde Hinata tomaba un baño.

-Neji, queda estrictamente prohibido que uses el bykugan cerca de la casa, màs si Hinata esta adentro.

-Pero yo estaba buscando…

-Neji, no voy a repetir mis amenazas.

-¡Amenazas? Preguntò asustado Neji.

-Recomendaciones.

Entonces Hiashi ya estuvo tranquilo. Neji no espiaria a Hinata ni la tocaria.

-Hola papà –lo saludo su hija menor Hanabi.

-Hola Hanabi.

Y Hiashi tuvo el presentimiento màs feo de todos. ¡Y si Hanabi era la que espiaba y tocaba a Neji?

Fue corriendo detrás de su hija menor y comenzo.

-Hanabi, tienes estrictamente prohibido dejar que Neji te toque.

-¡Què? –Fue el grito de Hanabi.

-¡Quise decir! Queda estrictamente prohibido que estes a menos de 30 centimetros de Neji, y tampoco puedes usar el bykugan cerca de èl, màs cuando se esta bañando¡entendido?

-¡Por què queria ver a Neji bañandose? –Pregunto Hanabi y Hiashi se puso rojo.

-Lo entenderàs cuando crescas, por ahora es malo hacerlo. ¡Entendido?

Ahora si estaba tranquilo. Màs cuando Neji se fue a mision y Hanabi salio a una pijamada con sis amigas. Shino fue a cenar con ellos, pero Shino era como su silencio. Asegurado.

Se sentò en su sillon favorito y se iba a dormir cuando escucho risas de Hinata y ¡Shino?

-Ahì no, Shino, Ahì no…

-Sè que te gusta, anda…

Hiashi pateo la puerta y descubrio que Hinata y Shino…

-Shino, tienes estrictamente prohibido estar a menos de 30 centimetros de Hinata…

**_Y ese solo fue el primer dia. ¡Reviews!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**El miedo de todo papá.**

Conseguí un corrector de letras: el Word. Este es el segundo miedo más grande de Hiashi.

**2do. Miedo. El miedo a las famosas preguntas.**

Hiashi es un hombre que no le da cuentas a nadie. Pero no porque deba o la tenga, sino por que tiene miedo… de "esas" preguntas.

-Papá –Le habló Hanabi un día- ¿Qué es la felación?

Los ojos de Hiashi se abrieron tanto que la pequeña Hyuga pensó que se le caerían.

-¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

-Por ahí –Hanabi miro a su papá y comprendió que debía de tratarse de algo malo- Yo no sé que sea¿me lo dices?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-No sé –Hanabi comenzó a jugar con unas armas ninja que siempre tenía con ellas- Escuché a Hinata y a Neji hablando en secreto, y mencionaron esa palabra.

Hiashi sintió que se le movía el piso, su brazo sintió cosquillas y el corazón le comenzó a apretar. ¿Hinata y Neji hablando de felación?

-¿Dónde están tu hermana y Neji?

La chiquilla miró a su papá. La última vez que lo vio tan asustado fue cuando le prohibió estar a menos de 30 centímetros de Neji, y eso era preocupante, por lo menos, para su papá.

-Se fueron a uno de los dojos que nadie usa…

Era todo lo que quería oír. Hiashi activó el bykugan y cuando los encontró, derribó la puerta de una patada.

-¿QUE FUE ESO DE FELACIÓN, HINATA, NEJI?

Los jóvenes soltaron las botanas y refrescos con que acompañaban una película infantil.

Ahora Hiashi lo comprendìa todo. Se fue de ahí sin percatarse de que Hinata levantaba la larga blusa del genio y continuaba lo que estaba haciendo, en lo que su primo ahogaba sus gemidos de placer y le subía a la tele.

-Hi… na… ta… -El genio agarró de los cabellos a su prima y la presionó más hacia su miembro- Me… me voy…

Volvamos con Hiashi, este fic no es de Neji y Hinata.

-¡HANABI! –Gritó el Hyuga y cuando la niña llegó, la recostó en sus rodillas y comenzó a nalguearla…

-¡NO PAPÁ, POR FAVOR, ME DUELE!

Cuando terminó el "castigo", Hiashi lanzó la amenaza.

-Si tienes dudas, primero ESCUCHA bien y después haces TODAS las preguntas que quieras.

-Si papá –gimoteaba la niña mientras se sobaba las posaderas.

_Y ese fue el segundo miedo. Se aceptan sugerencias para el tercero._

Solo por educación contestaré las reviews

Gabby21 –Ya actualicé.

TheKamikazeDemon –Si, Shino fue utilizado por Hinata, como no se podía acercar Neji…

Star Flowers –Si pudiera poner a Hiashi como carácter, entonces estaría en los Hiashi's, pero como no hay, ni modo.

JANY-UCHIHA –Si esta buena, la siguiente estará mejor.

JAMY –Capítulo publicado.

Karina I –Si, eso mismo dijo Hiashi.

Busu -¿Reinteresante? Entonces haré más.

Kissa21 –La locura aún no empieza.

Akemi.shirazu.lovegaara –La Hanabi no es pervertida, es el elemento inocente de todos los capítulos.


	3. Chapter 3

**El miedo de todo papá.**

Siguen los miedos, sobre todo los miedos, para Hiashi quien afortunadamente no sabe ver más allá de sus ojos. Mil besotes de caramelo a **busu **y a **Shi-P-Dream** por sus ideas que usare hoy mismo. Llegamos a la mitad del fic.

**3er miedo. El miedo a los "hallazgos".**

Hiashi Hyuuga ha dado gracias a Dios por toda su vida al tener el Byakugan, pero a veces no le gusta tanto tenerlo.

A pocos días de resolver sus dudas sobre Neji y Hinata, Hiashi por fin tenia una vida feliz. Se le antojó visitar las habitaciones de sus hijas y su sobrino para saber de ellos y ver que les deparaba la vida.

-¿Puedo pasar Hanabi?

Hiashi no iba a esperar respuesta sino que entraría al cuarto, pero Hanabi le cerró la puerta y de inmeditato se escuchó mucho ruido, que acabó cuando Hanabi abrió la puerta y liberó el pie de su papá.

-¡Tarán! -Hizo una seña indicando que su cuarto estaba "limpio"

Hiashi comenzó a pasear sus ojos por el cuarto, buscando cualquier desperfecto, y finalmente decidio que estaba en orden.

-¿Qué haces Hanabi?

-Una tarea de la academia ninja, el sensei quiere saber si se la quiero agarrar.

-¡¿Qué?! -Gritó Hiashi tan fuerte que a Hanabi se le cayó el cuaderno hasta sus pies, y Hiashi entendió a qué se refería Hanabi.

-¿Una misión D?

-Si, todos querían una sencilla pero yo no quise por que resulta patético, por eso le pedí un reto y me trajo dos, a ver cual quiero.

Despues de chacharear un rato con Hanabi, Hiashi fue derechito con Hinata. Tocó a la puerta y antes de preguntar escuchó los jadeos de su hija. Sin esperar respuesta entró.

-¿Qué haces hija?

La vio sentada, respirando con dificultad, con las piernas dentro de una mesa con calefacción (creo que se llaman kotetsu) algo alta, la televisión en un programa musical no aprobado por Hiashi y una media toronja en la boca.

-Mmmmm... -Hinata se quitó la toronja de la boca y Hiashi notó que estaba demasiado roja y se retorcía- Pa... ¡Papá! -La chica se retorció en su lugar y se vio que estiró con gran velocidad una pierna por debajo del kotetsu- ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

-Estás muy roja -Hiashi se acercó y tocó la frente de Hinata- ¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre! Deja lo que estés haciendo, toma un baño y algún medicamento ahora.

-C-cómo di... ¡Diga!

El miedo volvió a Hiashi. Estaba por activar su byakugan, cuando Hanabi llegó al cuarto.

-Papá, el sensei también quiere que se lo firmes.

-¡Hanabi!

Hiashi se volvió a su hija menor y eso lo aprovechó Neji para salir del kotetsu mientras se limpiaba la boca y salia del cuarto.

-¡El permiso, papá, el permiso! -Hanabi le tendió hoja y papel a su papá- ¿O cómo iré a misión si no tengo permiso?

Hiashi firmó el permiso y Hanabi se fue saltando. Cuando se volteó, uso su byakugan pero solo vio a Hinata, que ya se había tranquilizado.

-¿Sucede algo papá?

-Nada -Hiashi salió del cuarto y suspiró con alivio. Después regañaría a Hanabi para corregirle su poco ortodoxo lenguaje.

Y comenzó a andar de nuevo hasta llegar al cuarto de Neji. Lo primero que hizo fue activar el byakugan pero Neji no estaba.

-Que raro, no recuerdo que tenga misión.

Entró al cuarto y comenzo a esculcarlo, cuando al pie de la cama se halló algo que no lo haría para nada feliz.

-¡Neji! -Gritó con todo pulmón Hiashi. Neji entró después y Hiashi le señaló la esquina del futón- ¿Qué... qué hace esa cosa así y ahí?

Neji tragó saliva con dificultad. Agarró el condón usado y lo tiró en el bote de basura.

-Hiashi-sama esto es evidentemente una trampa -Se justificó Neji- Yo ni a novia llego, y alguien hizo este "acto" para dañar mi reputación.

Hiashi miró a su sobrino, y en efecto no pudo ser él, ya que acababa de volver y no era posible que se quitara eso antes de que Hiashi entrara al cuarto.

-Bien, asegurate de cerrar con llave y evitar vergüenzas.

Al rato que se fuera a hacer lo que sea que haga Hiashi, Hinata fue al cuarto de Neji.

-¿Te descubrió?

-No Hinata-sama, pero ahora debemos tener más cuidado. Está sospechando...

_Y así acaban estos miedos. Les anticipo que el miedo que sigue es "El miedo a los descubrimientos" que es el punto fuerte del fic y de Neji y Hinata (o sea, lemon, lemon, lemon). Y la respuesta a los reviews de la gente tan linda que los envió. Les pondré mi msn por si quieren contactarme. Akito l  
_

**hanahakyruhyuga,** Hiashi no quería hacerle nada malo a Hanabi, solo darle las tradicionales nalgadas, ese castigo que le pone los pelos de punta a los niños.

**Star Flowers** gracias.

**TheKamikazeDemon** que bueno que no te quedan dudas.

**busu** tu idea fue utilizada, y Neji y Hinata si que lo fueron, y siguen siendo.

**Rachelle 03** si, pobre Hanabi, es la víctima del cuento.

**mitsuko-chan** la pelicula infantil solo era para disimular, y ayudo la camisa de Neji para ocultarlo.

**amizumi hiwatari** respondere tus dudas con aciertos, la felación es el acto de sexo oral llamada así cuando se le hace a un hombre, el fic se concentra en Hiashi por que se llama "El miedo de todo papá", pero sí le daré prioridad a Neji y Hinata, finalmente es cierto los papás ya no dejan hacer nada.

y **Shi-P-Dream** el miedo a los amigos ha despertado desde el primer capi, pero es Hiashi, y ese antiguo no lo superará facilmente.


	4. Chapter 4

**El miedo de todo papá**

El cuarto capítulo, lo mejor viene aquí, ¿y quién le teme al cuatro? Yo no, por que es el lemmon de Hinata y Neji, para todos los que disfrutan este fic.

**El cuarto miedo. El miedo a los descubrimientos.**

Hay cosas que ocurren bajo las narices de Hiashi, como la relación secreta de Neji y Hinata.

-¿Una misión? -Preguntó Hiashi después del repentino aviso que le diera su hija.

-Así es papá -Le dijo Hinata- Es una misión del tipo solitario, y no volveré en unos días.

Hiashi buscó alguna mentira de su hija pero se veía segura. Así que le dio permiso.

-Así que Hinata y Neji se fugaron -Dijo Hanabi cuando fue enterada de la situación.

-¡Cuida tu vocabulario jovencita! -Le gritó Hiashi encabronado- Hinata fue a una misión en solitario y Neji lleva también varios días por una misión.

La niña, que no quería ser nalgueada de nuevo, se alejó un poco y soltó la sopa.

-Es que como tienen vacaciones, se me hizo raro que fueran a misiones.

Y las palabras de la niña no eran lejanas a la realidad. Armándose con pergaminos cuidadosamente elaborados por ellos Hinata y Neji se hallaron en el lugar acordado, en el momento acordado.

-¿La siguieron? -Le preguntó mientras la desvestía con una ansiedad salvaje, ansiedad provocada por el deseo de tocarla y hacerla suya por fin.

-N-no -Gimio la chica y jaló de los pelos a Neji cuando este mordió jugando sus pezones y los lamía con fuerza- N-Nejiiii...

El chico la recostó en la cama, ya desnuda, y admiró su cuerpo, buscando con su boca las partes erógenas de la protegida y chupando con fuerza al descubrirlas.

-Te necesito como no tienes ideas, todas las noches me tocaba pensando en tí, desde aquella última vez que probé tu miel...

-¿Y no tienes ganas de un poco más? -Le dijo Hinata provocadoramente mientras abria sus piernas y dejaba que Neji besara, succionara y lamiera el espacio, como la vez anterior, que casi fueron atrapados por Hiashi.

Mientras ellos se preparaban, Hiashi fue a preguntar a todo el mundo si sabían algo de las misiones de Neji y Hinata, aunque todos le dijeron lo mismo que le dijo Hanabi.

-Imposible Hiashi -Habló Tsunade cuando le preguntó- Nadie ha tenido misiones en los últimos cuatro días. ¿No te dijeron qué clase de misión o a donde iban?

-No -Contesto Hiashi- Pero yo mismo los encontraré y les preguntaré, así me tome el resto de mi vida.

Aunque habían avanzado mucho en conocerse intimamente, Neji y Hinata aún no explotaban su intimidad por completo, después de todo querían disfrutar sus vacaciones.

-¿Y si vamos después? Yo quiero entrar ahí -Le dijo Hinata a Neji señalando un templo en particular- P-por que dicen que si dos p-personas se de-de-declaran su amor, todos sus deseos se volverán realidad.

Neji sonrió para ella y la tomo de la mano, llevandola a un minúsculo santuario que estaba cerrado al público y que él logro abrir sin que nadie lo viera, metiendose los dos adentro.

-Solo hay una forma totalmente sincera que conozco -Neji besó a Hinata en la boca- ¿Estás lista?

No había marcha atrás. Esperaron hasta que las personas se fueron y el sacerdote cerró el templo, ya que una fuerte lluvia comenzó.

-Lo estoy.

Hinata besó a Neji, saboreando cada milimetro de su piel sazonado por la fina capa de lluvia que se filtraba por el techo del minúsculo santuario y que empapó sus ropas junto al sudor orginado por el calor y la excitación del momento.

Lentamente se quitaron las ropas, y admiraron una vez más sus cuerpos. El de ella, hermoso, suave y delicado, el de él, fuerte, suave y marcado por misiones y entrenamientos, así como por los besos hambrientos que ella le dio la noche anterior.

Tocándolo lentamente, comenzó a excitar su miembro con la punta de sus dedos, jugando con él ya que Neji rompió su inexpresiva máscara para disfrutar cada segundo de la sensación que ese contacto le daba, y sin esperarla más, tomó su mano con fuerza para aplicar la presión y velocidad necesaria en su miembro para no ahogarse en su propio placer.

-Sin miedo... -Le dijo en un gemido a Hinata- Ya lo has tocado antes.

Y mientras el suministro de fricción en el pene erecto de Neji aumentaba de velocidad, él usó su boca para saborear a Hinata ,jalándola de los cabellos para que no se detuviera.

-¡Hinata-sama! -Exclamó falto de aire al sentirse al borde del colapso, y apretando con fuerza los senos de Hinata, se vació en su mano.

-Creo... que la es la hora -Dijo la soke.

Pistas y pistas por doquier. De un lado y para otro sin parar, pero todas apuntaban al mismo punto, el lugar más turístico del país del fuego, y no precisamente por arte o cultura, sino por el distrito de más promiscuidad que Hiashi jamás creyó ver en su vida.

-¿Ha visto a estos jóvenes? -Le preguntó a un vendedor ambulante.

-Veo mucha gente, ¿va a comprar algo o no?

-No tengo tiempo para eso. ¿Los ha visto?

-No -Le respondió el vendedor burlándose, y como Hiashi no es tan estúpido, activó el byakugan, aterrando al miserable vendedor- ¡Quise decir que sí, entraron al templo de la deidad del matrimonio antes de la lluvia, no me mate!

Hiashi apagó el byakugan y se alejó lentamente.

-No aún -Le dijo para que lo oyera- Pero si me mintió, le juro que lo haré al instante, y no tiene caso que huya -Hiashi volvió a activar el byakugan, pero a toda potencia- por que puedo verlo to...

Otra vez Hiashi sintió un estrujon en el corazón, cosquillas en el brazo y el aire muy pesado. Abrió grande la boca y se dirigió hacia el santuario privado.

-¡Más rápido! -Hinata jaló los cabellos de Neji sintiendo una exploción de placer por todo lo que su lengua le hacía sentir en ese reducido espacio- ¡Más... máaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!

Gritó al alcanzar su segunda venida, y lamiendo sus labios, Neji la saboreó por completo, antes de acomodarse ante ella.

-Ahora sí estás listas.

Con fuerza, Neji se desiso de la barrera que mantenia a Hinata como señorita, y acomodando las pálidas piernas sobre sus hombros, se dedicó a embestir el estrecho espacio, sintiendo las paredes de Hinata cerrarse alrededor de su miembro con cada estocada, por rápida o lenta que fuera.

Hinata enterró las uñas en la espalda de Neji mientras gritaba de dolor y placer, todo su cuerpo vibraba con cada movimiento que hacía Neji dentro de ella, y por tercera vez se sintió venirse.

-¡NEJIIII! -Gritó colapsando, pero Neji aún no experimentaba su segundo orgasmo. Se detuvo un momento esperando a que Hinata recuperara aire, y no bien lo hizo para embestirla de nueva cuenta, arrancándole más gritos y cambiando más la posición, todo a placer, creyendose seguros.

Se estaba viniendo dentro de ella cuando las puertas del altar fueron violentamente arrancadas y un Hiashi observó lo que había adentro.

-¡GRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR! -Se entiende que Hiashi está molesto.

_¡Ya solo falta un capítulo! El lemon fue muy chiquito, pero como estoy trabajando no pude hacer más. Gracias por sus reviewx y nos vemos al final de este fic. ¿Matará Hiashi a Neji o por fin entrará a la crisis de la edad adulta?_


	5. Chapter 5

**El miedo de todo papá.**

_Les he traido el gran final. Se agradecen los reviews y les canto una canción. Allá en la fuente, había un niñito, se hizo grandote, se casó conmigo... Perdón, es una broma._

**El último de los miedos, el miedo a la verdad inminente.**

Hiashi Hyuuga ha tenido experiencias cercanas a la muerte.

Ha experimentado el dolor de las técnicas de su familia, de los ataques de shinobis, de los sustos que le pega Hanabi con su poco ortodoxo vocabulario.

Pero el infarto que le dio cuando atrapó a Hinata y Neji, sin ropas, demasiado unidos, manchados de lìquidos que rogó al cielo fuera leche o alguna crema de algún taco, gritando y arañando mutuamente sus espaldas, fue más de lo que jamás esperó sentir. Insluso pensó que si moría y se iba al infierno, no le iba a importar. Habia vivido lo peor que jamas en su vida imaginó ver.

-¿Padre? -Hinata y Neji se separaron y trataron de cubrirse al instante, pero no tuvieron mucha prisa realmente por que Hiashi cayó hasta el suelo, con un rio de baba saliendo de su boca y los gestos de su cara endurecidos.

Los jovenes tragaron saliva y se vistieron rápidamente, vigilando que el desmayado no los atrapara en su huida.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Neji?

-Dejémoslo afuera, volvemos al hotel a recoger nuestras cosas y enviamos una carta anònima para que recojan a Hiashi-sama.

Los dos dejaron en un charco de lluvia a Hiashi y pelaron gallo.

Al rato se despertó Hiashi. Cuando puso en orden las neuronas que se resistìan a olvidar lo que vio, volvió a asomarse al santuario privado, encontrándolo en un orden tan perfecto que parecia que jamás fue pisado (o mancillado)

-Pero yo...

-¿Se le ofrece algo? -Le preguntó a Hiashi el monje del templo.

-¿Ha visto a estos jóvenes? -Le preguntó enseñándole una foto de Hinata y Neji, y el anciano acomodó sus lentes.

-Si, estaban hace un momento aquí, pero decian que tenían algo importante que hacer, y mencionaron la palabra "misión". ¿Serían shinobis?

Si algo sabía Hiashi, es que los monjes no mentían. Respiró más tranquilo, y reformuló sus preguntas.

-¿Tiene idea de la "misión" que iban a hacer?

-No, pero se quedaron un momento aquí. La jovencita mencionó que le gustaría casarse, y el joven la miraba mucho. Como he vivido mucho, sé que era afecto sincero lo que se veía en sus ojos blancos.

Hiashi volvió a inspeccionar el santuario, y al no hallar pistas, regresó con el anciano.

-¿Y se fueron?

-Si, con la gente cuando empezó a llover, o eso creo, por que después ya no había nadie aquí.

Hiashi suspiró de alivio y se excusó, regresando a Konoha de inmediato.

-Claro -Se dijo cuando estuvo en la seguridad de su casa- Hinata es una chica muy centrada... ¡Pero ese Shino es el que intentò pervertirla! Si lo vuelvo a ver cerca de ella, lo haré puré de bichos.

Hiashi tronó sus dedos varias veces y se dedicó de nueva cuenta a su familia.

Neji regresò dos días después. Hiashi y Tsunade le pidieron informes sobre su "misión", y quizo el destino que en su viaje de vuelta se tropezara con unos conocidos de Konoha que en realidad eran espías del país de la montaña enviados a robar varios pergaminos, descubrirlos, neutralizarlos y pegarles la patiza de su vida, y regresar a Kohona con los pergaminos robados fue el "reporte" que entregó a ambos, sin modificar ni una de sus palabras.

-Fue muy fàcil -Dijo Neji como si fuera el orgullo en persona- Nunca confié en ellos.

-¿Y qué hacías en el santuario del matrimonio con Hinata? -Disparó Hiashi y Neji respondió con los ojos cerrados.

-Los espías se mezclaron con la gente, y para no levantar sospechas, me acerqué a Hinata-sama, quien tenía un encargo.

Sobre Hinata, ella regresó con varios encargos para Tsunade tal como había dicho Neji, y como esta no se acordara si envió o no a alguien, pasó por alto la posibilidad de que se halla fugado.

-Bien, como hicieron misiones en lugar de tener sus vacaciones, les daré unos días -Dijo Tsunade frente a Hiashi- Avísele a Neji, si no es molestia.

De vuelta en la casa, Hiashi se extrañò por que escuchó los lloriqueos de Hanabi, y entrando, descubrió a Neji dándole de nalgadas.

-¡Papá, dile que me deje!

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Hiashi-sama -Neji soltó a Hanabi- Descubrí a Hanabi-sama revisando mi equipaje personal, y ahí solo tengo ropa sucia, pero no deja de ser mi ropa. ¡Qué privacidad va a quedarme si hasta eso me revisan!

Hanabi vio a su papà mirandole feo, y dijo lo único que pudo decir en su defensa.

-Pero vi una pantaleta de Hinata con sangre en su equipaje, hasta tenía su nombre.

Los ojos de Neji y Hinata se abrieron muy grandes, pero no más que la boca de Hiashi.

Este agarró la maleta de Neji y la azotó contra puertas, ventanas y paredes hasta que todo su contenido se regó en el cuarto.

-¡Qué significa eso! -Les grito el viejo al ver un paquete de condones, un bote de espermicida y un par de revistas eróticas. De la pantaleta, ni las luces, ya que Neji la tomó al momento de descubrir a Hanabi.

-Hiashi-sama, con toda la pena del mundo, esto fue parte de mi misión- Neji tomó los articulos y señaló los empaques aún sellados- Uno de los espías entró a una tienda erótica, y no queria perderlo de vista, así que me tuve que hacer pasar por un cliente. Además, esto no llama mi atención -Dijo señalando las revistas- Y estoy muy conciente de que las relaciones sexuales fuera del matrimonio son penalizadas entre Hyugas.

Todos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Hanabi preguntó.

-¿Relaciones sexuales? -La niña jaló la manga de Hiashi- ¿Cómo se hacen?

-¡A TU CUARTO! -Gritó Hiashi y Hanabi huyó de la escena.- Neji, yo confío en tí, y sé que no eres de esos chicos, así que disculpa el malentendido. Hinata, ¿podrías traer té a mi oficina?

-Si padre.

En lo que Neji recogía sus cosas y Hinata preparaba el té, Hiashi se refugió entre papeles, pero no olvidaba las palabras del anciano.

_-...sé que era afecto sincero lo que se veía en sus ojos blancos..._

-Pero los Hyuga no mostramos nuestros sentimientos... -Hiashi terminó de mover papeles y notó que había pasado más de media hora y Hinata no traía el té.

-Hanabi -Llamo Hiashi a la niña, que pasara por ahí- ¿Está Hinata haciendo el té?

-Creo que si, aunque no lo sé, por que estaba sobre la mesa y Neji la besaba...

-¡¿Qué!? -Hiashi mando a volar todos los papeles y Hanabi siguió la descripción.

-Sí, vi que Hinata terminó de poner los dulces en la bandeja, luego llegó Neji y comenzaron a susurrar, no entiendo por qué, luego Neji la abrazó muuy fuerte, tanto que la apretaba mucho del pecho con sus manos -La boca de Hiashi se cerró pero para apretar sus dientes- DEspués Neji cargó a Hinata y la puso sobre la mesa, él la besaba en todas partes y Hinata comenzó a ahogarse, así que Neji le abrió un poco la blusa...

Hiashi golpeó el escritorio y Hanabi interpreto el gesto como un ¡Cállate! y un ¡Fuera de mi vista!

Rato después, Hinata tocó a la puerta a pesar de que se hallaba abierta.

-¿Puedo pasar, padre?

-Adelante hija -Hinata entró con la bandeja de té y unos dulces y los dejó en el escritorio- Hinata, necesito hablar contigo.

-Seguro -Hinata se sentó y Hiashi tomó un poco de té. Observó la foto de grupo en la que él, su esposa, su hermano Hizashi, la esposa de él y los pequeños Neji y Hinata aún bebes se veían muy felices.

No evitó sonreír al tomar la foto y acariciaba el marco como si formara parte de un tesoro valioso.

-Estabas en el templo del matrimonio -La cara de Hinata enrojecio- Y le dijiste a Neji que querías casarte. No creas que soy ciego o estúpido Hinata. Sé que tienes un afecto muy sincero por alguien, de hecho creo que todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta.

-Significa... -Dijo Hinata con un gran brillo de esperanza.

-A lo que voy, es que Hanabi me contó que tú y Neji... -Hiashi no pudo continuar. Jaló sus cabellos intentando no perder el control mientras veía a su hija, a su tierna e inocente hija que aún veía como a una pequeña de 3 años, no podía creer que Neji le hiciera... -Qui-quiero saber... sobre tu relación con Neji.

Hinata enrojecio mucho, tanto que su cabeza aterrizó con fuerza en el escritorio y provocó que el té se derramara un poco.

-Hinata, ¿qué te...?

Y en ese momento, Hiashi descubrió en el cuello de Hinata marcas de mordidad y moretones. También se había desmayado, pero eso no explicaba los moretones en el cuello.

-¡Neji! -El miedo de que lo que vio y de lo que le contó Hanabi no haya sido un sueño volvió a su cabeza de inmediato.

El bouke tardó un poco en llegar, pero fue suficiente para armar una excusa lo suficiente creible para Hiashi.

-¿Qué se le ofre...?

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija? -Grito Hiashi debatiendo entre aceptar la cruda realidad o esperar a que Neji explicara lo que estaba sucediendo y todos sus miedos fueras desechos.

Pero Neji no le dijo nada.

Se acercó a Hinata y frente a Hiashi la tomó en brazos, acariciando su mejilla para despertarla.

-Hinata-sama, ha llegado el momento de la verdad. -Le dijo cuando ella despertó.

-¿Verdad? -Hiashi se sentó al no sentir sus piernas.

-La verdad, padre, es que Neji y yo hemos tenido relaciones. Sí nos atrapaste en el templo, sí hicimos "aquello" en la mesa de la cocina, y no viene al caso negarlo por que... -Hinata se sonrojó y sacó un certificado médico ante la sorpresa de Hiashi y Neji- estoy embarazada, lo descubrí antes de llegar a Konoha.

Hiashi no les dijo más por que volvió a desmayarse.

Dos semanas después se celebraba la boda de Hinata y Neji. Tsunade les dio una mano preparando un acuerdo prematrimonial con una fecha anticipada a los hechos para que Hiashi no los castigara a ambos por mantener relaciones sin compromiso legal, y salvo por ellos Hanabi estaba emocionada.

-¡Felicidades! -Decían los demás ajenos al ajetreo que hicieron Neji y Hinata para mantener todo en secreto. Hiashi estaba que se comía el mantel de la mesa por el coraje de sentirse engañado en sus narices, pero el matrimonio y el juramento de Neji de no volver a hacer nada similar lo tranquilizaron solo un poco.

-¡Hanabi-chan! -Naruto se acercó a la mesa ignorando a Hiashi y saludando a la pequeña Hyuga- ¡Qué linda te has puesto!

Y en ese momento, los miedos de Hiashi sobre Hinata desaparecieron, apareciendo nuevos miedos.

Miedos de que Naruto se acercara a Hanabi con fines y propósitos sexuales.

-¡Muereee...! -Gritó parándose sobre la mesa para atacar al rubio.

Naruto retrocedió hasta donde estaban Neji y Hinata, quienes sonriendo le dieron el mejor consejo que conocían para esos casos.

-Naruto, si aprecias tu vida -Dijo Neji- No deberás acercarte a menos de 30 centímetros de Hanabi...

_Y este fue el gran _**final... **_por eso contestare los comentarios y les prometo más lemons de neji y hinata (y quiza uno de sasuke y hanabi en buen plan)_

**busu**, todas las chicas son lindas, y ya viste que pasó.

**Kisame Hoshigaki**, no entendí ni madres lo de la mancha amarilla o naranja que hablabas pero Hanabi no lo dejo entrar por que su cuarto estaba sucio, toda la ropa sucia y basura escapó del escondite temporal de Hanabi tan pronto Hiashi se fue, y lo de bailar... Neji y Hinata no estaban precisamente bailando, pero todo se arregla, como lo ves.

**sugeisy**, Hanabi no se las lleva todas, ya ves que Hiashi los cachó en el zangoloteo, y Hiashi... él aguanta.

**Rose Hatake Nara**, si, los agarraron a Neji y Hinata con las manos en la espalda y... ya lo leíste. Que bueno que te gustó.

**Yukari03**, pues se acabaron los problemas, pero solo en este fic.

**Amizumi Hiwatari**, ese significado no tiene ciencia, pero que bueno que ya no hay dudas.

**sabakunoerisa**, te di el 4 yahora el 5, ¡todos felices!

**Hikary2696**, no te pude mandar el correo, sorry.

**Akeshi03**, si, los atraparon en el acto, y sus actuaciones fueron completamente sincronizadas, de otra manera, los hubieran atrapado desde el principio. Sobre Hanabi... ella aguanta.

**Star Flowers**, hice el lemon que el tiempo libre del trabajo me permitio, y sobre el vocabulario de Hanabi, se lo corregiré en otro fic centrado en ella llamado "**Papá necesita lentes**" XD

**KENSA-CHAN**, la continuación fue traída, y que bueno que te gusto.

**Demeter153**, gracias por el cumplido.

**gotica**, ya leìste cómo reaccionó el Hiashi, y ya viste cómo se resolvió.

**dagorfly**, he seguido, que bueno que te gusto.

**ANiWitch**, Hiashi no se murio del miedo, y Akito es mujer en el manga.

_Gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews, nos veremos en otro fic como "**Papá necesita lentes**", "**Sorpresas en toallas**" o "**¡Estás atrapado!**"_


End file.
